Anniversary Gift
by Emy.Elle
Summary: It's Laura and James' six month anniversary and Laura wants to make it a special moment for both of them. Request fic for IHeartRock. Total James SMUT. One shot. Rated M for a really good reason. Please read and review.


**Author's notes: So I've been working on this all day long and hopefully I did it justice as it is a request fic for IHeartRock. I think I might have gone a little bit overboard with the level of fluff but I donno it just flowed that way.**

**Hopefully you'll all agree and hopefully IHeartRock - you'll like it, girl, cause I know I love this story.**

**Also - please notice - this is so totally not spell/grammar proofed - I'm too tired to do that now, so, please indulge me.**

**Ok - that's it - go read and tell me what you think. Please.**

**Thank you!**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

James stood outside Laura's door, roses in one hand and a bottle of sparkling in the other. He was nervous as hell. His tie felt like it was chocking him, his shirt felt itchy, his shoes one size too small, his belt too tight, his palm were sweating, his mouth dry and a sheen of cold sweat ran down his spine. He simply stood there for a moment or two, breathing deeply, calming himself down, before putting on a brave smile and lifting his hand to knock on Laura's door.

Inside her apartment Laura was a bundle of nerves herself. Soon James would be there to celebrate their six months anniversary. And she wanted to make the evening special. She wanted it to mean something more than just dinner and a movie. So she had told James NOT to make reservations, she'd told James she'd cook for them, she'd set everything up, every small detail to make the night perfect. To make their FIRST night perfect. Laura swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. To make her first night perfect.

James' knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. She quickly pulled herself together, put a smile on her face and walked to the door, heart thundering in her chest. The sight of James standing in her door way, roses and champagne in hand, smile on his face didn't help her heart condition either.

"Hi." James greeted nervously.

"Hi." Laura answered stepping a little to the side to allow James in. Which James did handing Laura the flowers.

Laura gracefully took them as she closed the door. She found herself wondering what to do and how to act, but James solved her indecision as he lightly pecked her lips. She felt relieved and happy as he worries just flew away. Her hand moved of its own accord, cupping James' cheek as her eyes fluttered closed.

The kiss lasted no longer than a second but it conveyed everything neither of them had the courage or knowledge to put into actual words. And it calmed them both.

"Hi." James said again as he pulled away, his own hand cupping Laura's face as he smiled sweetly down at her, his thumb gently brushing against her cheek bone sending a small shiver down her back.

Laura couldn't help but mirror James' smile. "You said that already." She giggled.

"I know." James whispered. "I'm nervous." He finally admitted.

"I know, baby, me too." Laura shied her eyes away from James and moved away and into the apartment. James smiled and followed her sheepishly leaning against the kitchen door as Laura pulled out a vase and put her roses in water.

"Something smells good." James noted still holding onto the bottle of champagne.

"Honey glazed chicken and vegetable rice and pears drowned in wine sauce." Laura simply shrugged.

James lifted an eyebrow. "Drowned?"

"Yup. Drowned." Laura giggled, placing the vase now filled with roses on the counter top where she would be able to see them from the living room. James simply smirked at his girlfriend.

"Sounds amazing." James took a step into the kitchen placing the bottle next to the roses as Laura took a tray out of the oven, a delicious smell invading the whole room. James leaned against the counter. "Want help?"

Laura shook her head. "Mnope. I got this." Laura said quietly already plating their food.

James smiled lovingly watching the whole process carefully. "I'll take this to the table, then?" He asked when Laura finished. Laura looked up, her big doe like eyes looking at him with surprise.

"Em.. ok?"

James nodded shortly, quickly taking both plates to the dining room table and setting them down carefully. He had to admit everything looked impeccable - from the beautiful setting to the dimmed light and the soothing music he just noticed playing in the background.

Laura soon joined him with the bottle of champagne on ice. James smiled. He couldn't control it. His fears had melted away unnoticed allowing love to take over every inch of him. He watched as Laura set the ice bucket on the side table then pulled her chair out and helped her settle at the table before sitting down himself.

Laura was a bundle of nerves again, watching James take the first bite out of his food. She felt relieved when James actually closed his eyes – in delight of her food. She let out a shaky, quiet breath.

"This is really good!" James exclaimed as he swallowed down his bite.

"Did you have any doubts?" Laura tease, more to calm her nerves rather than to actually tease James.

"No. Of course not…" James tried to defend himself making Laura giggle.

Tension broke between them and the rest of dinner went by with light chit chat and silly little jokes. By the time Laura brought desert out they ended up settling on the couch, James' coat and tie long since forgotten on the back of his chair at the dining room table.

"More champagne?" James asked as Laura brought them their pears.

"Don't know if I should…" She said pushing down a little giggle. They were more than half way through the entire bottle and Laura had always been a light weight drinker.

"Well, if we get drunk…" James hiccupped in the middle of his sentence. "We can always cuddle up and sleep it off." He finished with the widest of smiles.

Laura smiled herself, fighting back the sudden pang of disappointment at James' statement. "Maybe I shouldn't drink any more regardless…" She offered handing James his plate. James nodded and set the bottle aside along with the empty glasses before taking his plate and setting it on the table as well followed by Laura's own plate.

Laura lifted an eyebrow at his actions but James simply extended his hand to her. "Dance with me." He said quietly. Laura smiled while blushing but nodded regardless as she took James' hand. She felt her whole body shiver lightly when James wrapped his strong arms around her. She placed her small hands around his neck and looked up into James' eyes as their feet started to move ever so slightly. And it was the wrong thing to do because the love showing in James' eyes made her knees go weak so Laura fell a little into his body.

James held her tight and allowed Laura to rest her head on his shoulder, his heart speeding up as she did. He rested his cheek on top of Laura's head and pulled her closer into his body gently swaying to the beat of the ballad playing from Laura's stereo.

Without realizing it James began to hum, the vibrations echoing somewhat in Laura's whole being. She felt happy and loved. She moved her head from James' chest and looked up into his eyes again, forcing herself to not lose her breath.

"I love you." She whispered. James smiled at her and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips just as their song ended.

"I love you, too, baby." He replied, eyes still closed, breathing Laura in.

"Happy anniversary." Laura whispered.

"To many more."

James kissed her again, deepening it this time. Laura lost herself in the feeling, her hands going up into James' hair, pulling him in closer. Soon they both needed air and Laura reluctantly allowed James to pull away – half an inch away – where they could still breathe each other in.

"James… I…" Laura tried but chocked up on her own words.

"Shhh… baby… I know…" James closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, focusing on calming himself down. This was his worst fear – losing control around his girlfriend, demanding too much of her too fast and losing her over his body's needs rather than listening to his heart. Except Laura didn't allow him the time he needed – Laura kissed him again, pushing her perfect small frame into his chest and James almost lost it. He kissed Laura back with such fervor.

When her lungs were screaming for air again, Laura broke away from James' lips, panting. "Love me." She whispered, eyes still closed, heart pounding in her chest tight in the cold claw of fear.

"I do love you, Laura." James replied, a little surprised at her statement.

"James…" Laura opened her eyes. "Love me." She said again, bravely looking into James' eyes.

James' eyes went wide as he finally realized what Laura was saying. "Baby… are… are you sure…?" He said, insecurity clear in his voice.

Laura nodded. "Yes. I am." She replied. Filled with certainty.

James smiled then. Blindingly so. And kissed Laura again. Slower. Without rush. Almost like exploring, discovering Laura's kiss again. He took his time making sure Laura knew just how much he really appreciated what she was willing to give him.

When their lips parted James bent down and scooped Laura up into his arms as if she were nothing but a feather – a very beautiful feather. Laura squealed a little at his unexpected action and clung to his neck tightly as her blood filled with adrenaline and her heart began hammering in her chest as James took her to her own bedroom.

James stopped in his tracks when he opened the door to Laura's bedroom. Small white candles were spread all over the room creating a bubble of magic for the both of them. James looked down at Laura.

"You…?"

"…hoped." Laura blushed and shied her eyes, hiding her face in the crook of James' neck.

James stepped inside leaving the door open behind him so the soft music from the dining room filtered through to them and placed Laura on the bed making her look him in the eyes as he kneeled in between her legs taking her small hands in his own bigger ones.

"Laura, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked again, heart hammering in his chest.

"Yes." Laura replied without as much as a second thought. "I am. I love you, James. And no matter what life has in store for us, I want to share this moment with you. I want this. I want the memory of us. Always." She quickly added.

"If you change your mind, if it's too much… just… just tell me to stop." James told her.

"Ok… then stop… stop worrying, just… just… just love me, James and stop worrying. I love you and want you and just – please – stop worrying." Laura said with conviction leaning forward and kissing James' lips passionately.

James kissed right back, touched by her love and trust in him, but still worried about hurting her in any way. However, he did push his worries aside and went up to lay on top of Laura when she pulled back onto the pillows.

It wasn't the first time they'd been in this position before but never like this, never with full permission to take things all the way. Laura's heart was thundering in her chest. James felt it and kissed her chest right above her fluttering heart then returned to capture her lips in a deep and very slow kiss.

Laura's hands fisted James' shirt as she'd done so many times before, lost in sensation, lost in love. James' rested the bulk of his weight on his right arm, his left hand gently making its way down Laura's body, over her side, lower still to her thigh, pulling her leg up gently.

Laura understood his movement and lifted her leg up allowing James to caress her lower leg, her knee, her thigh, sending shivers up her spine causing her to pull away from his lips in search for air. When James' lips didn't stop, just went on kissing her neck – right on that special little spot that made her whole body burn with desire – Laura gasped for air even more. Her blood had heated up and apparently lost the capacity to transport the much needed oxygen up to her brain.

"God, James…" Laura whispered when James nipped lightly at her neck. Her body began reacting on its own accord as her legs wrapped around James' waist, pulling him in closer. A little sound left James' lips when his already painful erection was crushed in between their overheated bodies, just as Laura gasped at the feeling of his hard on pushing against her lower belly.

"Baby, slow down…" James whispered when Laura tried moving her body up into his making his eyes almost roll back in his head, but Laura was having none of it, instead bucking her hips again as she kissed James deeply again. So James had no other choice but to give in. He shifted his weight, moving to kiss lower on Laura's body, pushing his erection into her thigh. When Laura moaned he knew he was doing a good job.

Laura allowed her body and its needs to take over. She closed her brain off to worry and fear and just allowed James to show her just how much he truly loved her. When she first felt his erection against her body a wave of pride took over her knowing that such a beautiful man was hers and wanted her and her alone. She tried to convey her love right back but James stopped her, moving lower on her body, kissing, nipping at her neck and her chest, showering her with love and attention. She just helplessly pulled at his shirt hoping he'd get the point and take the annoying material off and allow her to actually feel his skin on hers.

James finally got the memo and stood on his knees to take off his shirt. Laura licked her lips watching him. She sat up, looking right into his eyes and kissed the middle of his chest. James gently caressed her hair as he allowed her to pay some attention to him as well. And Laura took advantage of her temporary upper hand as she kissed and nipped at random all over James' toned chest finally getting to guts to gently suckle at one of James' nipples.

James mewled loudly not expecting Laura to be this bold. His head fell back and his eyes closed as his girlfriend got more and more gutsy and proceeded to pay the same attention to his other nipple before kissing her way even lower on his chest. Even though he loved every single new feeling Laura was giving him, James gently pushed her back down on the bed knowing he wouldn't be able to last long if she would have continued on.

"You need to slow down, baby girl, cause, if you don't, I won't last." James whispered as he kissed the tip of Laura's nose. "I want you so much it hurts." He told her, letting his erection rub against her thigh, moaning as he did. "And I want to last." He kissed Laura's eyes. "I want you to always always remember this. Us. Always." James kissed Laura's parted lips.

"Ok." Laura whispered against James' lips. "Slow." She giggled feeling James' slender fingers go up her thigh, under her dress. "But, can we, please… just…"

James understood her unspoken request. He stood up with a smile extending his hand for Laura to take, helping her up as well. Laura smile as she turned around to allow James to lower the zipper of her dress. Her breath caught in her chest feeling James place feather light kisses to every new patch of exposed skin as he pulled her zipper down to her tail bone. He kissed his way back up and Laura bit down on her lower lip to keep from shivering and moaning.

James pushed Laura's dress gently off of her right shoulder, still kissing her skin. He did the same with her other shoulder then hugged her close to his tight chest. Laura shivered feeling his heated skin against hers and her breath caught when James' arms wrapped around her belly, giving her the time to adjust to this new situation. She felt safe. Loved. So Laura did the only thing she could. She turned inside the circle of James' arms, resting her small hands on his chest and kissed her man.

James replied eagerly. He allowed Laura control of their kiss while he busied himself with gently pushing her dress all the way down to the floor and opening her bra. He watched her face carefully through their kiss and caught her slight change in facial expression when he removed her bra completely off her body for the very first time.

As she stood in front of James almost fully naked for the very first time Laura was filled with anxiety all over again so she did the only thing she could think of to hide her naked form – she hugged James closer to her, kissing him deeply, closing her eyes tighter than tight.

James allowed her to hide away in his embrace and pulled her even closer, but broke away from their kiss in favor of kissing her neck again. Laura shivered in his arms.

"Are you sure?" He breathed out against her skin, praying to every saint he could remember that her answer would still be positive.

That was what got Laura out of her almost-panic attack. She pushed away from James' chest looking deep into his eyes. "Yes. God, yes." She replied, her voice a little shaky, but not from fear any more, but from desire. "Please."

James smiled brightly. "Do you even know how beautiful you are?" He asked without thinking, the back of his hand brushing against her cheek. Laura blushed deeply. "Let me see you." James whispered and Laura turned crimson but did what she was asked, moving back a little and falling onto the bed behind her. James just simply stood there, simply watching, allowing her to get used to the idea of his eyes on her before his hands would follow. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, lust coursing through his blood stream, but he did it regardless.

"I want to see you too." Laura finally met his gaze, a bit of courage in her heart.

"Then help me." James smiled hoping to God he wasn't pushing his luck.

Laura's eyes widened a little but she caught herself quickly enough and smiled a little realizing she was being given permission to touch and experiment. She reached a shaky hand out as James stepped closer to make it easier for her to reach. Laura looked right into James' eyes as she reached for his buckle. James nodded in encouragement and Laura licked her lips as she looked down right in front of her, right at James' crotch. She bit her lip noticing his clear bulge. She swallowed down a lump in her throat and undid James' buckle and his button stopping for just a half a second to calm herself down before slowly opening the little zipper head. James hissed quietly as the zipper passed over his hard on and Laura looked up worried she'd hurt him. James bit down on his lip and nodded again encouraging her to go on in spite of his urge to just jump her and find release in two point five seconds. Laura looked back down as she gently pushed down James' pants who stepped out of them with ease.

"Baby…" James placed his hand on top of Laura's as she tried to push his underwear down as well.

"Too fast?" Laura found herself ask cheekily.

James giggled. "Yeah. A bit." He answered making Laura beam up at him as she bit down on her fears and groped James' ass making his eyes bulge out of his head, much as his erection was bulging in his underwear. "Baby!" He jumped on the spot.

Laura giggled and pulled herself back up the bed onto the pillows, James following her closely, kneeling in between her legs, kissing her belly lightly. Laura giggled caressing James' hair. James met her gaze and sustained it as he moved up her body, kissing right the middle of her tummy and up to the middle of her chest. Laura sighed.

"I love you so much, Laura." James told her before kissing her left breast. Laura bit her own lip again, the new feeling making her blood heat up in the general area of her lower tummy.

When James' lips wrapped around her nipple Laura moaned out and bucked up into him without even thinking about it. Her reactions became even more uncontrolled when James suckled at her nipple. "God, Jamie…" Laura let out once James moved to her other breast, his hand still kneading the one his mouth had left.

James almost smirked his chest swelling with pride when he felt Laura crumble to pieces under him. He abandoned her nipple earning himself a mewl of loss and claimed Laura's mouth in a devouring kiss. He allowed himself to get lost in the wave of feelings but pulled right back reminding himself that Laura came first right now.

When he was satisfied Laura had lost use of her every brain cell, James pulled away from her lips to gently nip at her neck as his hand slipped in between them, in between her legs, over her lace panties. Laura gasped instinctively pulling her legs together on either side of James' waist. But James gently used his body weight to prevent her from closing her legs completely as he moved a couple of fingers over her core, feeling her heat radiate from under the thin material. The feeling was overwhelming and he found himself needing a little relief so he laid down on the bed, literally humping the mattress as he kissed at Laura's breasts again and kept massaging her core.

Laura moaned wantonly, losing her reason with every passing second. Her embarrassment had long since left her body, her legs had given up trying to pull together and cover herself up, her hands had found their courage and began roaming every patch of skin they could reach. Her eyes had shut closed, her back was arching. And she could do nothing to control either of these things like she couldn't control the sexual noises leaving her lips every other second.

James took every little reaction in as he dared to move forward and push the little lacy panty to the side and touching Laura's sin directly. Laura moaned out loud so James lightly pushed his forefinger inside of her feeling the proof of his girlfriend's virginity. Not wanting to hurt Laura, James searched for a way to stretch her out a little. He found none so he removed his fingers and just paid attention to her clit, trying to give her as much pleasure as possible before bringing her the unavoidable pain. His heart constricted a little knowing he'd have to do so but he decided to focus on the pleasure of it all.

Laura was lost under the tidal wave of sensations. She felt James' fingers on her skin and inside of her. It felt amazing. She found she liked being filled up. She liked being touched. And when James took his fingers out and touched her like that Laura felt something coil deep inside of her and the more James touched her the tighter that coil was winding up. She clawed at James' biceps trying to convey what she could not put in words. James' fingers sped up and Laura felt herself wind up more and more until something inside of her broke and stars exploded all around and inside of her.

"James, oh my, God!" Laura yelled out, her back arching off the bed, her nails drawing blood out of James' biceps. When James felt her orgasm he took his chance. He kept his fingers moving over Laura's core, but used his other hand to free his erection out of his boxer briefs. He shoved his fingers inside of her shallowly to prepare her as much as possible then, as the last of Laura's spasms were shaking her small body, James shoved himself inside of her balls deep in one swift move, breaking away the obstacle and taking her virginity.

Laura screamed out in pain as James filled her. She felt literally torn in two. Tears began slipping from her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to push James out of her and pull her legs together.

"It hurts." She cried, every moment of pleasure she'd felt thus far seeming now like a distant memory.

"I know baby. I know. I'm sorry." James kissed her tears away keeping as still as possible. "I love you." He whispered while placing a myriad of tiny kissed over the expanse of skin he could reach without actually moving. He hated hurting Laura, but he couldn't help doing so.

After a little while Laura moved her hips.

"Just, please, do something… please…"

So James did. He moved out a little and then right back in as Laura squinted her eyes tightly together. James moved again, just as little, just as slowly, hoping to make Laura feel a little better, knowing she was still in pain.

"James, please, just…"

James moved faster and deeper. He took his time, being careful and as gentle as possible. Soon Laura's pain started to become duller and she moved her hips up to meet James. She bit her lip looking up into James' eyes seeing his care and love for her.

"More… James… please…"

Laura's pleas made James pick up his rhythm and forget a little about his worries. Which helped a lot with the tension between them. Laura relaxed under him, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. The new angle allowed James deeper and right into that special little spot that made Laura moan for the first time. The new sensation was amazing and made whatever was left of her initial pain just dissipate.

A wanton moan left Laura's lips as James hit the same spot again so he strived to do the same over and over again. It was pure liquid hell for James to hold back as he was – Laura was so tight and warm and welcoming that James had to bite down the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood – so he aimed his every thrust at Laura's sweet spot, happy to have found it.

"James, please… mmm… stop holding back… just… please…"

That was what broke James. The very last of his self control disappeared and he began slamming into his love without restraint. Laura moaned loud – mush louder than she'd had when James' fingers had been inside of her – and the sound only served to drive James further, faster, deeper and deeper until Laura had her first full on orgasm and started constricting around him worse than a vice. James bit down on his own tongue using every last drop of sanity he still had to hold back his own release for just a little while longer, to allow Laura to completely milk out her own euphoria. But it wasn't enough. He exploded inside of her thrusting like a mad man, trembling and shaking from every joint.

"God, Laura, I love you." He let out as he collapsed on top of her, kissing her lips sloppily. Laura barely replied his kiss, that's how exhausted she was and James knew it, but he had no more strength to even move from on top of her. He heaved and panted and fought over his sanity.

Laura clung to James with both arms and legs, pulling him closer to her as her body settled from a wrecking orgasm. Not that she had anything to compare it against, but it felt like the best she could have. Especially when she felt James come right inside of her, filling her up, owning her, making her feel as if she really belonged to him, as if their love had finally reached a different level. She loved the feeling. She loved the man that had given it to her.

"I love you, too, Jamie." Laura whispered quietly into his ear feeling him exhausted and unable to move. James lifted his head from Laura's shoulder to look her in the eyes.

"Thank you, baby. Thank you for tonight. I love you so much." he kissed Laura's lips gently before gently pulling out of her to lay on his side. Laura hissed, feeling incomplete. "You ok?"

"Yeah… just… it's just… weird…" She smiled shyly unable to verbalize her feelings. James smiled understandingly.

"It's ok, baby. It will go away." James whispered as he pulled Laura into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. Laura allowed herself to be hugged. "Sleep now, baby. We both need it." James giggled the sound rumbling through his chest and into Laura's whole body.

"Ok." Laura agreed thinking James knew better. "I love you."

"I love YOU!" James replied before allowing sleep to take over.

Laura stayed awake for quite some time after James had drifted off to sleep, just watching him sleep and remembering the whole night. She smiled tiredly in James' arms as she remembered how they'd abandoned their desert.


End file.
